


SELFISH

by foolforziam93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Liam, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Jealous Harry, M/M, Pining Harry, Pining Liam, Possessive Harry, Smut, Some ziam moments, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolforziam93/pseuds/foolforziam93
Summary: the one where harry is selfish and doesn't want liam to be with anyone else.





	SELFISH

**Author's Note:**

> please ignore all typos lol.:) didn't wanna go back over it cuz i is lazy af

"h-harry faster," liam moans out as harry thrusts into him hard and quick. liam grips the bed sheets tightly. his eyes are squeezed shut as his body blooms with waves of pleasure as harry hits his sweet spot with every thrust. harry has liams legs pressed up against his chest and uses them to pull liam back against him.

he watches liams face, groaning loudly as he watches his eyebrows furrow and how his cheeks are flushed a bright red. liam bites down on his bottom lip, making the skin white until he let's go. harry wants to kiss him, liams lips look irresistible but he's the one who made the no kissing rule.

so he ignores it and continues to fuck the beautiful boy laid beneath him. liam reaches for his cøck and begins to sloppily jerk himself off in time with harrys thrusts. he tangles his other hand in his own hair tugging slightly to give himself more edge.

he whines as harry grips his thighs and lifts the bottom of his back and bum off the bed. he fúcks into him relentlessly. "f-fúck ha-harry don't stop," liam barely manages out. the words getting caught in his throat.

the pit of his stomach flushes with even more pleasure and soon he's cuming all over his stomach. he moans out harrys name so loud harry is sure the people at the end of the street heard it.

it doesn't take harry long to finish afterwards. with liam clenching around him as he eases himself in and out he's soon cuming into the condom and leaning forward so that he can create a love bite just beside the older lads birth mark.

liam runs his hand through harrys hair, whimpering as harry decides to make another one right next to the one he just made. "harry not too much," liam says for the sake that in the public eye he is supposed to be single (well he is single, he guesses) and he wouldn't know how to explain the love bites if anyone asked.

"just want people to know you're mine," harry says then gets back up on his knees. he slowly pulls out of liam then gets up off the bed taking the condom off and throwing it in the bin. "i'm going to take a shower. you can join if you want," harry says already walking into liams bathroom.

"i'm good," liam mumbles then closes his eyes. he gently runs his fingers over his stomach as he thinks about what harry said. he hates when he says things like "you're mine" because liam isn't his. even though he wants to be really really badly. he isn't. harry doesn't want commitment, he wants in rough fúcks with liam because he's willing.

he is forced to watch harry flirt and take home other boys and girls all the time. he always swears its gonna be the last time and that he's going to move on but he just can't seem to quit harry. he knew what he was doing to himself when he agreed. though he didn't think his crush on harry could even grow anymore.

he doesn't even think he can call it a crush anymore. he loves harry but he knows if he tells harry that he's going to break it all off. and that is one thing that he doesn't want to lose. these moments with harry. even though they are only filled with want and lust, he can't lose them. its the only time he can be with harry in a way that he craves. even though he wants everything with him this is just fine.

he opens his eyes when he hears harry walk out of the bathroom. he has a towel hanging loosely around his hips and water drips from his hair, water droplets scattered all over his skin. "when are the boys coming over?" harry asks picking up his clothes that are scattered around the room.

liam grabs his phone from the dresser adjacent to his bed and looks at the time. 12:47. liam reads. "they should be here in a few," liam says then rolls off the bed. he grabs the sheet so that harry cant see his nude body anymore.

he's close to the bathroom but he feels something tug at the sheet. he looks behind himself and sees harry stepping on the sheet. he pulls at the sheet but harry doesn't budge just smirks and bends down then pulls the sheet quickly making it slip from liams hands leaving him completely exposed again.

liam laughs as harry stares at him. "i'm gonna shower," liam says stating the obvious. he shuts the door, then goes over to the shower turning it on. he glances towards the mirror and sees the marks and bruises covering his body. harrys hand prints are bruised onto his hips and thighs. and love bites are scattered all over his body. he loves that harry leaves marks on him. he presses into the love bite on his neck whimpering as its still sensitive.

he runs his hands over the bruises on his hips and smiles softly. he sighs then turns around and hops in the shower. he hums as the warm water hits his body. he grabs the bar of soap and cleans off his body. wincing as he goes to clean his bum. its tender and sore so he tries to do it gently.

after he finishes with his shower he grabs a towel out of the cupboard and wraps it around his waist. when he goes into his bedroom harry is gone and the door is closed. he walks to his closet and picks out a tank top with the uk flag on it and some black skinny jeans.

he then goes to his dresser opening the bottom drawer with his foot. he bends down and grabs a pair of boxer briefs. he drops his towel and slips them on. then quickly gets dressed and leaves his room to go down stairs where he assumes harry is.

he hears multiple voices as he walks down the hall to the living room. the boys must be here. "hey lads," he says then goes over to sit in between zayn and louis. harry and niall are sat on the floor playing FIFA. niall is winning by an embarrassing amount.

"oo what are those?" louis asks noticing the two love bites on his neck. he pokes one quickly before liam can move. liams face flushes and he looks over at harry and niall who are looking at them.

"had a bit of a rough um night," liam lies.

"o c'mon liam isn't a virgin? shit," niall groans out. he goes into his pocket and pulls out a twenty dollar bill and hands it to zayn.

"you guys made a bet on my vi-" he cuts himself off. his best friends really are the most ridiculous people ever. harry smirks at him then turns back around to look at the tv.

"so who is the lucky girl? guy?" louis asks. liam has never actually said he was gay and he's never said he was straight so louis doesn't assume anything.

"no one," liam says smiling to himself.

"it was me," zayn says with a chuckle. he jokingly puts his hand on liams thigh and squeezes it gently. liam laughs, pushing his hand away. glad zayn said something because zayn is the only one who knows about his and harrys agreement. though he doesn't like the fact that harry "uses" liam he knows that liam is happy so he doesn't say anything about it anymore.

"you wish," liam says.

"oh i do," zayn replies obviously trying to hold in his laughter. liam glances at harry and sees him staring at them with a hard glare. all the boys are looking at them. louis trying not to laugh and niall out right laughing not giving a shit.

but liam just looks at harry. seeing how he is boiling where he sits. if looks could kill zayn would be a very dead man. he doesn't know why harry is so jealous. its not like liam is actually with zayn. he knows that, and even if it was they aren't actually together harry is the one who has made that very clear. he is the one who said they could sleep with whoever too.

"so who really gave it to you?" louis asks. he's always been too interested in liams love life.

"some random bloke i met at the bar last night," liam says making up the most believable lie he can come up with.

"well when we do the interviews tomorrow lou is gonna havta cover them up," niall says not turning back around to look at them. harry had turned around too. liam wishes he knew what he was thinking. why he got so jealous when he knows nothing is going on between him and zayn.

-

to say that liam was hurt would be an understatement. he knows that harry sleep with other people. he definitely doesn't think he leaves clubs with people to watch movies. he knows that harry gets his fair share. but it always hurts when he is flirting with other people right in front of him. like he is with this blonde bimbo.

they just sat down for the third interview today and harry is already flirting with the interviewer. liam tries to ignore it but he can hear what they are saying to each other. he can tell that after harry gets her number he is definitely going to meet up with her some other time and fúck. he knows it but it doesn't mean it hurts any less. when they finally call for the interview to start harry sits back in his seat.

during the interview liam can see how hard the women is trying to be attractive. but she just looks stupid. but harry seems to like it because he flirts right back. liam is trying not to cry, doesn't even want to because he knows how stupid it is. he is the one who agreed to it. so he has to suffer if he wants the good that comes out of it too.

zayn notices and wraps his arm around him and snuggles him close to distract him. every time he looks over at harry zayn gently slaps him in the back of the head. when liam looks at him he shakes his head and subtly points at the camera then the women with his other hand. liam nods then looks at her.

when the interview is finally over liam is the first to leave the room. not even saying goodbye to the interviewer like he usually would. zayn trails behind him and they are the first ones back to the dressing room. liam goes to sit on the couch as zayn shuts the door and locks it.

"you okay li?" zayn asks and sits next to him. liam shakes his head and looks up at the older boy with tears running down his face.

"he does it right in front of me. i know he doesn't mean to but it still hurts," liam cries. zayn sits down next to him and wraps his arms around him. liams fave in his chest, his shirt is getting wet but he couldn't care less.

"then why don't you do it too?" zayn asks. he's always wondered why liam didn't sleep with anyone else when they both can. he's never even seemed to try.

"because i don't want to be with anyone but him," liam mumbles out. "it would feel like cheating," liam adds then snuggles closer to zayn.

"well why don't you flirt? have you seen how jealous harry gets when you even talk to me?" zayn asks with a chuckle. he rubs liams back and kisses the top of his head. zayn doesn't have feeling for liam like that. the only reason he gets all touchy with liam because he can see how jealous harry gets. "he's just too much of an ass to see that you are all he needs," zayn mumbles.

"i don't know about that zayn," liam says "i'm not that great," he sighs and tries to pull away but zayn won't let him go.

"you are the most amazing person i know. don't talk yourself down like that," zayn mumbles and hugs him even tighter. liam mumbles a thanks and hugs him closer.

just as they pull apart their is a knock on the door. liam wipes his face and takes a deep breath. "and liam i was serious," zayn says then opens the door. it's harry.

"the cars here," he says simply, he looks at zayn and then at liam and its obvious that the boy has been crying. he wants to go over and see what is wrong. wants to cuddle him and kiss him, but he can't. he doesn't want to get attached. doesn't want a relationship to tie him down when there's so many people in the world.

so he just turns around and walks down the hall to the garage parking lot. "let's go," zayn says reaching out Hus hand for liam to grab. when the group first started they held hands all the time because they were both so quiet. they related to each other quick and felt the most comfortable around each other.

liam gets up off the couch and hold grips his hand. they walk to the garage together but when they are in view of the car they each others hand go. when they open the back door they see that there really isn't enough room for both of them.

"just sit on my lap," zayn says making a quick solution. liam nods and watches as zayn hops in the car then pats his lap. liam grips the door handle and steps up into the car. zayn guides his hips with his hands, helping liam sit.

once they're all settled in paddy starts the car and they pull out. liam glances at harry, noticing how he is staring at zayns hand that is still firmly gripping his hip. he purposely wiggles his hips a bit as if he was uncomfortable. then grabs zayns hand and makes it so that his arm is wrapped around him.

he smirks as he feels harrys stare burning in the side of his head. "look at him," zayn says with a chuckle whispering into liams ear. liam looks in harrys direction and sees the scorn written across his face.

liam knew harry was the jealous type but he didn't think harry would actually ever get this jealous over him. they pull up to harrys house first and liam almost gets out. because they always stay at one another's house. but he figures harry might call the bimbo so he stays where he is sat on liams lap.

"liam aren't you coming?" harry asks as he turns back to the car. still seeing liam sat on zayns lap even though there is clearly enough room now.

"y-yeah," liam stutters. he opens his door and gets out. kissing zayns cheek before he shuts the door and harry is stood by his side. they wave goodbye at the car as it drives away with their three best friends.

"let's go," harry says his voice stern. he grips liams arm and drags him inside the house. when the door closes harry pushes liam against it and gets really close to his face.

"what was all that?" he questions, his hands placed on either side of liams head.

"what was what?" liam asks with a faux innocent tone in his voice. he looks at harry with his big puppy dog eyes and harry visibly keens where he stands. then he hardens his face again.

"all that shit with zayn," he states, spitting zayns name out as if he wasn't friends with him.

"just flirting," liam says with a laugh. he ducks under harrys arm and walks past him. "i am -we are allowed to do that right?" liam asks opening the fridge and pulling out a water and the steak he bought two days ago.

"yeah of course," harry says sitting on a stool at the counter.

"so what's the big deal?" liam asks opening the package of meat.

"i -um nothing," harry says choking on the words he was going to say.

"good," liam says with a smile. he cooks them dinner, and they end the night just watching movies on harrys big screen in the living room. harrys head resting on liams thighs and liam running his hands through his long locks.

when liams hands stop, harry looks up to see liam asleep. he sits up and turns off the tv. he scoops liam up bridal style and carries him to his bedroom down the hall. when he sets liam on the bed he turns on the light. he sits on the edge of the bed and looks at him, running his hand through his hair before he stands up.

he turns off the light, then leaves the room closing the door behind himself. he goes back to the living room and sits in the couch, falling asleep watching liams favorite movie.

-

they should never listen to louis when he says he has a good idea for a lads night out. so that's why all of them are at a gay club. the room filled with men, everywhere you look. most of them shirtless. liam feels flustered as a really tall and muscular guy accidentally bumps into him.

the guy grips his arm and asks if he's okay. he merely nods and the guy pulls him to the dance floor before he can even process what the hell is happening. he looks back at the boys, louis and zayn give him two thumbs up and niall, well he is eating the peanuts at the bar.

he averts his eyes to harry and sees the same glare he wore on his face when he was being all cozy with zayn last week. since then he hasn't flirted with anyone hasn't wanted to. he was perfectly fine spending the whole week at harrys house just the two of them.

except when harry went to the club a few nights. he asked liam if he wanted to come but he didn't want to see the people that harry was going to go home with. it always makes him feel so lonely knowing harry is with someone else. the more he thinks about harry being with other people the more it hurts. so that's why he decided tonight he would actually try and find a bloke he could potentially fúck.

"i'm derek," the lad says. he grabs liams arms and makes him wrap his arms around his neck. the lad grips liams hips and sways him along with him. he then moves his hand to the small of liams back and presses their bodies together.

liam looks up at him with big innocent eyes and the guy bites his bottom lip. liam turns around as the song changes. he presses his bum against the guys crotch and sways like he had before. "you're so sexy," the guys mumbles in his ear then proceeds to kiss his neck.

liam reaches behind himself and tangles his hand in the guys short hair. not long golden brown locks that he is so use to. when he feels the guys hand snake across his stomach he takes a deep breath. the guy slips his hand under his shirt and presses him closer.

"we should get out if here," the guys says. liam nods and follows as the taller lad takes hand and leads him across the club. he sees a sign glowing that reads bathroom. well he never thought he'd get laid in a bathroom but never say never.

they go into one of the first stalls and immediately liam is being pressed up against the stall. he is surprised when the guy actually kisses him. it takes him a moment to process but then he kisses him back. its all lust, the guy gently biting his lip while slipping his hands in liams pants.

just as liam begins to unbutton the guys pants the door swings open and liam is being pulled out of the stall. he looks to see harry.

"what the hell man?!" derek yells. he pulls liam towards him and liam almost trips at the force.

"i'd back the hell off," harry seethes then drags liam out of the bathroom. he keeps a firm grip on liams wrist until they are outside. 

"what the hell was that?" liam yells pulling his wrist away from harry. he crosses his arms over his chest and glares at harry which looks more like a pout and harry really couldn't take him seriously even if he wanted to.

"nothing. he just seemed like an asshole," harry says not even looking at liam as he says it because he knows how stupid it sounds. he hasn't even met the guy and he seems like the asshole.

"he was actually cool i guess," liam shrugs he didn't know the guy either but he bet he had a big díck probably even bigger than harrys. "and a really good kisser," he adds just to piss harry off even more. he doesn't get why harry gets so mad. so jealous.

they made an agreement. they could fúck whoever they want. harry is the one who made up the stupid rule. no real feelings were to get involved. but here he is interrupting liam when he finally decides to do what harry does.

"don't say that," harry commands but liam doesn't stop.

"he sure knew what he was doing. god what he did with his to-," he's stopped when harry quickly places a hand over his mouth and pushes him up against the brick wall.

"stop," liam merely nods surprised as harry presses their heads against each other. "i don't want to think about you and him together at all," harry breathes out. his eyes are closed but liam can't seem to close his own.

harrys hand is still covering his mouth and he doesn't know what to do. or if he should even move. "can we just go home?" harry asks. liam nods and stays where he stands as harry pulls away from him.

harry runs a hand through his hair and pulls out his phone. probably trying to get an uber to come. when the car gets here, they sit in the back awkwardly. both of them pressed against their doors.

they pull up in front of liams house and without a word spoken between them they get out. harry opens the door with his key and goes straight to the spare room downstairs. liam flinches as he hears the door slam. he quietly creeps up stairs as if if he was too loud harry would come out and yell at him for it.

he strips from all his clothes except his boxers as he enters his room. he doesn't get what harrys problem is. he has never acted the way harry has when he sees him with someone else. well he thinks about acting like that but he knows harry would get mad at him and mention the "rules".

he's gonna have to talk to harry about it in the morning. he just wants to know his deal.

-

the next morning liam takes a shower as soon as he wakes up. he feels stressed from last night and he honestly doesn't know what to think about what happened. or why harry acts that way when he is with another guy.

he gets out the shower, and slips on a pair of grey jogging bottoms and one of harrys plain white t's that he keeps in his middle drawer. its a bit big on him but he likes it, it smells just like harry. the collar is really wide so it just barely slips off his shoulder. harry has way broader shoulders than him so he figures that's why.

he walks down stairs and turns left into the kitchen. harry is sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal. liam sits from across him. he licks his lips then looks up at harry. he is shirtless only in a pair of dark blue shorts.

"we should talk," liam says breaking the silence between them. that's when harry actually looks at him.

"about last night. and how you're acting," liam says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world which it kind of is.

"what about it?" harry asks. he sets down his spoon and crosses his arms and leans back in his seat.

"why do you act like that?" liam asks.

"like what?"

"whenever i flirt with someone or am with someone you get all possessive and jealous. i thought i was allowed to see other people. like you do," liam says. at this point he's stood up, he has his hands on his hips and waits for harry to answer. "i watch you be with other people, why can't you do the same?"

"you want the honest answer?" harry asks standing up himself. liam nods and harry can't hold it in anymore "i act the way i do because i'm selfish. i don't want to see you with anyone else because you're mine. i want you all to myself. i got you and i don't want to loose you. it kills me seeing you with other guys. it hurts more than i can explain to you in words!" harry gets out losing his breath at the end as he tried to get all of it out in one breath.

liam stands there in shock. harry looks at him and he can't read him. not like he usually can. "then why can't we just be together? like a normal couple?" liam asks finally breaking the silence between them.

"because i can't do commitment. but i want you for myself. i want to make you laugh and get you everything you want. fúck liam i know its wrong but i'm selfish," harry says. he can't do a real relationship. not because he doesn't want to he just doesn't trust himself. he'd hurt liam, he would do something stupid.

"so you don't want me seeing anyone else but you can?" liam asks confused. how could harry ask that of him? he didn't even really want to sleep with that guy from last night and with zayn it was to test the waters. but harry has actually gone out and fucked other people. how is he supposed to deal with that.

"yeah," harry answers simply.

"you can't expect me to be okay with that. do you have any idea how much it hurts seeing you with other people?" liam questions stepping closer to him. "and you just want me to sit back and watch you be with other people? i can't do that," liam finishes taking that step back. "so maybe we shouldn't do what we're doing," liam says. he doesn't want to have to be the one to say it, or to end what they have but he can't do it like this anymore.

"no liam please," harry says stepping closer to the smaller lad.

"we should just be friends again," liam says turning away from him. his eyes are brimmed with tears, he definitely doesn't want harry to see him cry.

he leaves the room before harry can touch him and convince him to keep what they have going. he hurries up the stairs and goes to his room. he never wanted this to happen. just wanted everything to stay how it was. but how it was was awful.

-

for the next two weeks liam and harry don't say anything to each other except in interviews when its needed. 

liam can't lie he misses the early morning fúcks and conversations they use to have afterwards. he just wants to feel harry touching him again. he wants to wake up to a half naked harry in his house again. he wants to be covered in love bites and accidental bruises from harry being too rough.

but he can't be with harry. he doesn't just want the fúcks. he wants the hand holding, the cuddling, the kissing, even the stupid ass couple names. he wants it all and then some but harry doesn't want that. he doesn't think harry will ever want that.

harry wouldn't even kiss him when they were together. so he doubt's harry will ever come around and want to be in an actual relationship with him.

but he can't move on. all he can think about is harry. he misses the way harry use to touch him, how he use to sneakily find a way to touch a part of him. any part. whether it be his back or arm or leg. he misses it because now harry won't go anywhere near him.

so that's why he is alone in his house. not a sound being made, the house seemingly cold even though its mid summer. he is laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling because he doesn't know what to do. he and harry always use to have plans but now nothing.

he texted louis and niall but they are already made plans to hang out with mutual friends that liam doesn't even know. they said he could come but he didn't want to impose. zayn is with his girlfriend maria, so that was a dead end street. and all of his other friends are in wolverhampton.

so he is all alone. with nothing but an empty house and his thoughts. all he can think about is harry. harry this, harry that, just harry.

then he starts to think about if harry was here they would probably fúck. harry would crawl on top of him and slowly pull off his clothes making sure to leave a few love bites here and there as he does it.

liam runs his hand under his shirt, gently outlining his abdomen. he then beings to tweak his nipple, he let's out a soft moan as he pinches it softly.

he slips his other hand under his jogging bottoms. he grips his half hard cock and begins to sloppily tug at it. he imagines harrys big hands on him, harrys lips all over his body. he whines in the back of his throat. he sits up quickly and takes off his shirt. then lays back down lifting his hips so he can slip off his underwear and trousers in one go.

he flips over on his stomach, slowly grinding down on the bed. he wants harry here, wants him to fúck him as he begs for more. he takes deeps breaths his mouth slack as he grinds faster against the bed. he reaches behind himself and gently presses his finger against his rim.

it doesn't feel like enough. he needs more, he needs harry. "h-harry," liam whimpers out as he presses his finger inside his arse. his fingers aren't quite as long as harrys and he feels frustrated.

"liam?" he hears harrys voice but he ignores it and doesn't stop. his eyes are still closed shut, he just needs a little more and he'll be coming all over his bed. he looks over at his door and sees harry standing there, watching him with dark eyes.

"please," liam moans out and continues to watch harry. he watches as harry jerks himself off in the doorway. biting his lip hard as he watches liam continue to pleasure himself. "come," liam pleas and squeezes his eyes shut.

harry doesn't need to be told twice. as he walks over to liam he undresses himself then grabs the lube off the dresser adjacent to them. he is fully hard as he crawls on the bed and positions himself behind liam. liam has a grip on his right ass cheek making it easy for harry to see his puckered hole that hasn't been touched in 2 weeks.

harry lubes himself up, putting a generous amount on before he presses his tip against liam hole. he groans at how tight he feels and gives himself a moment to compose himself. he doesn't move for a minute which makes liam keen and whine. his body squirming and pushing back against him.

"please harry just -fuck me," liam begs, his behind at harry, his cheeks flushed red and a thin layer of sweat coating his forehead. harry obliges and starts pushing in further. watching his cøck being engulfed by liam. when he bottoms out he grips liams hips and slowly starts to thrust in and out.

liams whole body relaxes and goes pliant harry starts to fuck him. his chest is pressed against the bed; his mouth slack and moans falling from his lips as harry keeps his slow and deep rythym.

"f-faster," liam whines out pushing his hips back to meet harry half way. harry keeps hitting his prostate and he knows he's going to cum soon he just needs more.

harry then leans over, placing his hands on either side of liams torso. he begins to thrust faster, rolling his hips in between every couple thrusts. harrys bites his shoulder and uses one hand to hold liams bum in place as he fúcks into him quicker and deeper.

"h-holy hell ugnn," liam moans out, it all feels like too much. harry fúcking himself and his prick rubbing against the sheets making the pleasure even more intense. "s-so close," liam gasps out.

harry leans back up gripping liams hips and pulling them against his own. he bites his lip in concentration. he then wraps his hand around his cøck and pushes himself in and out of liam letting his them stretch the smaller boy out even more.

"shit," liam moans out as he cums into the sheets squeezing around harry. harry groans at how tight he feels, but continues to gently rock his hips back and forth. in no time he is cuming inside liam with a loud groan of his name.

as he pulls out he watches his cum slowly drip out of liam, he licks his lips at the sight loving it. "we shouldn't have done that," liam mumbles as he flips over on his back. he feels completely whipped out. harry doesn't say anything just lays down next to him. "this doesn't change anything," liam adds then sits up off the bed so that he can go shower.

by the time he is done and walks back into his room harry is gone and he's all alone once again.

-

"hey guys," liam says. all four of then look at him then the tall lad standing next to him. "this is grayson. he's one of my old friends from wolverhampton," liam introduces. they all say a chorus of 'hi's' except for harry. he just looks at the lad with a scowl. grayson saying hi to all of them in return.

"wanna sit?" liam asks grayson and grayson merely nods. he sits in the love seat next to the couch taking up most of the room. "i'm gonna go get a chair," liam says pointing to the kitchen where he can get a fold up chair.

"no here," grayson says scooting over. he pats the small spot next to himself. liam smiles and sits next to him. he smiles as grayson takes him legs and slings them over his own. placing one hand on liams inner thigh and one on his knee.

"thanks gray," liam says then quickly glances at harry who is looking at the tv with his jaw clenched.

liam and grayson don't really focus much on the movie too busy catching up and sharing funny stories.

when grayson gets close to his face to get an eyelash off his cheek his breath gets caught in his throat. "let me," grayson whispers running his thumb just under liams eye and wiping the eyelash off. he smiles as liam closes his eyes. they almost lean forward, that is until they hear a loud coughing noise.

they both look on the direction of harry who gets up off the couch and storms out of the room and the house. liam flinches when he hears the door slam shut. he can't help but follow after him.

"harry!" liam yells after him. he is about to get in his car before he stops and turns around the scowl still drawn across his face. "what's your problem?" liam asks even though he knows. knows that harry is being a jealous prick.

"why don't you ask gray what my problem is," harry seethes mocking liams nickname for the tall blue eyed lad. "you're unbelievable," harry adds shaking his head and turning around to get in the car. liam walks around to the passenger side and opens the door quickly before harry can lock it. "get out," harry demands turning off the car.

"i'm unbelievable, you're the one who's mad over nothing," liam says trying not to raise his voice as he doesn't want this to turn into a full on argument.

"mad over nothing?" harry questions with a laugh. "you were this close to kissing him! right in front of me!". harry yells not looking at liam. "i told you how i feel about that but you still did it," harry adds finally looking at liam.

"if you don't want that just be with me," liam pleads furrowing his eyebrows. harry looks at the roof of the ceiling and sighs.

"i can't," he breathes out. "i already told you i can't,"

"but why? why is it so easy for you to just scratch that option off? why do you want to be with other people when you can't even seem to see me with zayn?!" liam yells. he looks at harry with teary eyes and sighs as harry doesn't look at him or say anything. "fine. i'm done trying," liam says, taking one last glance at harry before he gets out of the car.

he just wants harry, but he can't do it like this anymore. he doesn't want to be the only one out of both of them to want something more. he doesn't want to chase after something he'll never reach.

"liam wait!" he hears harry call after him. he doesn't turn around just continues walking to louis' apartment door. "stop," harry says and grabs liams elbow and makes him turn around. before liam can even process what's happening harrys lips are against his. harrys hands cupping his cheeks firmly.

he stands there in shock as harry moves his lips slowly. liams gripping the ends of his shirt. when he realizes what's happening he kisses back. reaching to hold onto harrys wrist. the kiss isn't lustful. it feels real, genuine.

when harry pulls away liam keeps his eyes closed and licks his lips. harry rest there head together his eyes closed too. "i," harry says breathless. "i need you but i don't deserve you. you make me better. i like me better when i'm with you," harry says a tear running down his cheek. "i knew it from the beginning i need you more than you need me. but i'm selfish so i am going to keep you. okay?" harry asks as he opens his eyes. liam merely nods.

he doesn't know what to feel. he wants to tell harry he needs him just as much but he doesn't want to ruin the moment.

-

"c'mere princess," harry husks out making a grabby hand at liam and rubbing his eye with the other. liam blushes at the name and crawls on the bed, laying his body on top of harrys. harry runs his hands through liams short hair and smiles as liam presses more into his touch.

"you're so beautiful," harry mumbles running his thumb over liams cheek.

"stop," liam whines out. he's not use to the small praises harry says to him at random times. harry puckers his lips and liam quickly pecks him on the lips before he tries to get up but he can't as harry quickly wraps his arms around liams torso. pulling him down so that they are still bare chest to bare chest. liam giggles and gives harry a real kiss, cupping his cheek.

liam gasps as harry flips them over. harry firm and on top of him. harry rolls his hips downward, making liam whimper at the feeling. harry breaks the kiss making liam lift his head to try and kiss him again. instead harry starts to suck a love bite into his skin, nipping and biting at his skin. he does this all over liams chest, until he gets to his belly button. 

harry gets up on his knees and begins to take off liams shorts. to show his milky white thighs and half hard cøck. harry gently runs his fingers up liams leg to his thighs. he lifts on of liams leg as and kiss the inside his ankle.

then begins to kiss down his leg so that as he leans down liams leg hooks over his shoulder. when he's close to liam hole he lays flat on his stomach. liams still pretty loose from when they fúcked just hours ago in the kitchen. but harry doesn't want to fúck liam this time. he wants to make love.

harry licks at liams hole and makes liam arch his back. harry licks at his rim, then flattens his tongue and rubs it over his rimover and over again. "c'mon haz please," harry whispers an okay wanting to give liam everything he wants right now. he takes off his jogging bottoms easily and leans forward over liam again so that they are face to face. liam wraps his arms around harrys neck and brings him down so they can kiss again.

harry pulls back and licks his lips as he stares at liams flustered face. he reaches and grips his cøck and aligns himself with liams hole. he pushes in in one swift motion as it is an easy glide because he was already opened up. he still feels tight around harry and he groans as liam tries to rock his hips.

"let's go slow baby," harry husks out into liams ear as he slowly rocks his hips. he pushes in hard, but pulls out slowly. liam just whines and tugs on harrys hair. harry reaches and hooks liams leg over his shoulder so that he can get deeper. liam digs the heel of his other foot in the small of harrys back.

"you're so pretty," harry husks into liams ear then gently nibbles on it. liam bites down on his lip quite hard as harry pushes his length in in one swift motion. pulling out and doing it again.

harry keeps his movements slow. savoring the taste of liam with his tongue and lips. he begins to just barely pull out and push back in harshly making liam dig his nails in harrys shoulders.

"fú-uuh-ck," liam moans out as harry rolls his hips and begins to whisper sweet nothings into his ear. liam feels so overwhelmed, so loved by a person he never thought could. "more harry please," liam begs, he loves this he does but he feels so on edge, it just isn't enough.

"okay princess," harry then begins to thrust faster, pushing in quickly and deeply. lowly groaning as liam scratches down his back.

harry rests there heads together. them trying to kiss each other but its really just their lips grazing against each others and heavily breathing on each others faces. liam looks stunning where he lays, his face flushed a dark red it running down his neck and flushing his chest.

soon liam is coming between them moaning out harrys name so loudly it echoes off the walls. then after harry cums deep inside of liam and stays there until they are both rather uncomfortable.

they end the night snuggled up on their bed just looking at each other before they fall asleep in one another's arms. liam finally got who he always wanted. and harry got who he always needed.

fin.


End file.
